five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Fanka FNAF/(Zamówienie) Pomysł Marionetka2015
Opowiadanie Marionetka2015 Dedykacja: Dedykacja dla mojego belfra od komputerów, marionetki, Spongeboba:), kolegi z ławki, dla Magdy Gesler, Ciebie - Fanka FNAF, Sandrian, i AsiekFoxy. Zdanie od siebie: Wiecie, że marionetka to slenderman w masce... 'Opowiadanie: Zemsta ' Waliłem w drzwi jak opętany ze łzami w oczach. Za drzwiami jakiś misiek rozdawał ciasto dzieciom. Krzyczałem i biłem pięściami w drzwi, żeby któreś z dzieci mi otworzył. Niestety na próżno. Nagle, usłyszałem warkot silnika i trzask drzwi. Bałem się patrzeć za siebie. Poczułem chłód stali na moich plecach. Wiedziałem co mnie czeka. Usłyszałem ciche To ja i poczułem okropny ból w okolicach brzucha. Nóż przeszedł na wylot. Padłem na ziemie i powoli się wykrwawiając, popatrzałem na odjeżdżającego mężczyznę. Poczułem okropną słabość i zamknąłem oczy. Gdy je otworzyłem, byłem w jakimś pudle. Nic nie widziałem. Podniosłem lekko klapę. Byłem w pokoju z zabawkami. Ale co ja tu robię? Przecież umarłem. Wtedy popatrzałem na swoje ręce. Były czarne i pokryte białymi pasami. Przede mną stało lustro. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć! Byłem marionetką. Zabawką dla dzieci na sznurkach. Jak to się stało? Tego nie wiem do dziś. Usłyszałem, śmiechy dzieci i kroki, które były coraz bliżej. Wszedłem do pudła, zostawiając małą szparę. Do pokoju wszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Ubrał się w jakiś stary kostium. To był złoty królik. Potem wyszedł. Jedyne co zdążyłem zauważyć, to to, że miał na sobie mundur stróża nocnego. Postanowiłem go śledzić. Wszedł do wielkiej sali, w której akurat odbywała się impreza. Znajdowały się tam stoły i scena na której stała główna atrakcja pizzerii. Animatroniki. Mechaniczne zwierzęta potrafiące mówić, śpiewać, grać i wiele innych rzeczy. Były też tam dzieci. Dokładniej to pięć. Brunet z czarną czapeczką urodzinową (pewnie jubilat, bo tylko on ją nosił), czarnowłosy, blondyna i rudzielec. Był jeszcze blondyn, ale trzymał się bardziej z boku. Królik podszedł do nich i zaczął mówić. -Cześć dzieciaki! Jestem Springi! I chciałbym was zaprosić do przecudownej krainy! Dzieciaki zaczęły krzyczeć z radości. Spring wziął do ręki tort, nóż do krojenia ciasta i zawołał. -Chodźcie dzieci! Kraina marzeń czeka. Oni bez większego namysłu poleźli za nim. Wydawał mi się jakiś dziwny, więc dalej go śledziłem. Weszli do pokoju z częściami. Niepostrzeżenie wślizgnąłem się za jakąś szafkę i tam siedziałem oglądając całą sytuację. Króliczek postawił tort na stole i z nożem w ręce zaczął ucinać kawałek. Nic w tym nie byłoby dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że oczy Springusia zrobiły się czarne. Usłyszałem jak mówi sam do siebie. -Nie chcę. Proszę. Dzieci tego nie usłyszały. Po chwili robot spytał dzieciaki, który z nich weźmie pierwszy kawałek. Pierwszy zgłosił się brunet z czapeczką. Gdy tylko podszedł, żeby wziąć swój kawałek, Springi wbił mu nóż prosto w serce. Dzieciaki zaczęły krzyczeć i panikować. On wybijał je po kolei. Chciałem im pomóc, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła mnie powstrzymywała. Kiedy skoczył swoją rzeźnie, zdjął z siebie kostium. To był dość wysoki mężczyzna o fioletowych włosach i szaleńczym spojrzeniu. Śmiał się i wylizywał nóż z krwi. To było obrzydliwe. Miałem ochotę mu wypruć flaki. Gdy wyszedł, mogłem już wyjść z kryjówki. Ze smutkiem popatrzałem na dzieci. Zmasakrował je. Nagle, z jednego ciała wyszła jakaś duszyczka. Przerażona rozglądała się po pokoju. Z reszty ciał też wyszły duszyczki. Płakały i wołały Mamo!! Mamo! Gdzie ja jestem! Boję się. Moja nienawiść do tego gościa wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Chciałem im pomóc. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Wziąłem stare kostiumy animatroników i powiedziałem im, żeby do nich weszły. Na początku nie chciały, ale i tak nie miały wielkiego wyboru. Obiecałem im, że zemścimy się na nim i wtedy pójdziemy do nieba. Rudzielec wszedł do Foxy'ego (lisa), czarnowłosy do Bonnie'go (królika), blondyna weszła do Chicki (kury) a brunet wszedł do Freddy'ego (miśka). Dla blondyna znalazłem tylko jakiś stary kostium złotego niedźwiedzia. Wszyscy poszli na swoje miejsca. Ja poszedłem spać wsłuchując się cichą melodyjkę. Marzyłem o zemście. I już miałem nawet plan. Wystarczyło go tylko zrealizować. Opowiedziałem o nim reszcie przy pierwszej okazji. Zgodzili się z nim. Następnego dnia, zdarzyło się wielkie nieszczęście. Jakieś małe dziecko, leżało na ziemi bez płatu czołowego. Była wielka panika. Foxy też wyglądał na przerażonego. Po tym wypadku ogłoszono, że pizzeria miała być zamknięta, a animatroniki zniszczone. Dzień przed wywózką. Animatroniki stały na swoich miejscach. Wtedy, do pizzerii wszedł on. Nasz cel. Godzina zemsty zbliżała się nieuchronnie. Zaczął iść w stronę piwnicy. Pewnie miał wszystko odpiąć od prądu i posprzątać. Całej akcji przyglądałem się z ukrycia. Freddy otworzył oczy i poszedł za nim ciemnym korytarzem. Gdy byli już na końcówce, strażnik odwrócił się i przestraszył nienażarty. Miś zaczął grać swoją melodyjkę i krzyczeć wniebogłosy. Fioletowłosy mężczyzna wziął do ręki jakiś drąg i zaczął nim walić we Freddy'ego. Chciałem pomóc biednemu robotowi, ale znowu mnie coś trzymało. Sznurki na moich rękach były napięte. To one mnie trzymały. W korytarzu pojawiła się reszta. Strażnik cały się trząsł i wrzeszczał. -Co ja zrobiłem!? Czemu mnie atakujecie!? Roboty rzuciły się na niego. Raz wygrywali oni, raz on. W końcu rozwalił wszystkich moich przyjaciół. Nawet Goldema, który tylko leżał na korytarzu. Ogarnęła mnie okropna wściekłość. Sznurki pękły, a ja się uwolniłem. Byłem duchem. Okrwawionym, na wpół przeźroczystym duchem. Stróż, cały poraniony i obszarpany, patrzał na mnie jakby patrzał na śmierć. Wbiegł do jakiegoś pokoju. Gdy tam za nim wbiegłem, w przejściu stali moi przyjaciele. Byli w tym samym stanie co ja. Springtrap był już przygotowany. To nie tak do końca miało wyglądać, ale trudno. Zacząłem gonić fioletowłosego po całym pokoju. Ten zobaczywszy pusty strój zaczął do niego wchodzić. Stanął na nogi patrzał na nas. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Wpadł prosto w pułapkę. Chyba się domyślił, bo popatrzał na nas z bólem i strachem. Zanim kostium zrobił swoje, zdążył powiedzieć przepraszam was, tak mi przykro. I wtedy się stało. Usłyszeliśmy chrup łamanych kości i krzyk człowieka w środku. Krew lała się wszędzie. Po paru minutach okropnej katorgi, zmarł. Padł na ziemie z otwartą szczęką i rozgniecionym ciałem w środku. Popatrzałem na niego. Strój przebił mu kręgosłup, serce i kończyny. W głowie dudniły mi jego ostatnie słowa. On nas...przeprosił? Popatrzałem na resztę. Patrzeli na mnie ze łzami. Jedno z nich krzyknęło. -Dlaczego my tu nadal jesteśmy!? Sam się nad tym zastanawiałem. Przecież zrobiliśmy swoje. A jeśli tu nie chodziło i zemstę? On żałował. Przeprosił nas. Dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomiłem. Padłem na kolana przed ciałem i popatrzałem na swoje ręce. Znowu byłem marionetką, tylko bardziej przeźroczystą i trochę zwęgloną. Reszta tez była taka. Chicka wyglądała jak wielki arbuz. Wszyscy sobie poszli, źli na mnie. Zarzucali mi kłamstwo. Płakałem nad mordercą. Przecież on wtedy nie mógł być sobą. Gdyby zrobił to świadomie, to by nie przepraszał. Była jedna rzecz którą mogłem zrobić. Dotknąłem Springtrapa i zamknąłem oczy. Czułem wielką energię i wielką moc. Zacząłem literować jakieś słowo i otworzyłem oczy. Ślepia Springiego zaczęły świecić żółtym blaskiem. Schowałem się z powrotem do pudełka. Myślałem, że dobrze zrobiłem. Następnej nocy poszedłem do Spingtrapa. Płakał olejem i przeklinał los. Ale czemu? Krzyczał o tym, że chcę być wolny. Dopiero sobie uświadomiłem, że to co zrobiłem było błędem. Fakt, przywróciłem mu życie. Lecz niestety pełne bólu i cierpienia. Skazałem go na to, co my. Uczyniłem go więźniem. Czy ja zawsze muszę krzywdzić innych? Czemu nie mogę zrobić nic dobrego? Może wy wiecie? (Koniec.) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach